


Grandmother's House

by DruHorror



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beastkin, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fantasy, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Wolfkin, Yandere, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruHorror/pseuds/DruHorror
Summary: To Grandmother's house we go...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Grandmother's House

He trembled in my arms. He’d finally given up on trying to escape my grasp. Even though I held him from behind, I knew he was crying. 

There was no way I would be able to convince him I didn’t plan on hurting him. 

I nuzzled his neck. It felt nice to finally have him so close. I liked the way he smelled. Like the baked goods he brought in his basket. It made sense. He was surrounded by baked goods all day. 

I traced his ear with the tip of my tongue, and he shivered. 

“Please… Please let me go.” 

I kissed the back of his neck, “Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you, Peter.” 

He sobbed again. 

_“Where are you going?” I asked him._

_He glanced around nervously. I supposed he was unsure about the hooded stranger in front of him. Fair enough._

_“To… To my grandmother’s house. She’s… she’s sick,” he clutched his basket with one hand and used his free hand to pull his blood red cape closer to his body._

_I grinned. What a sweet boy._

Burying my face in his hair, I took another deep breath. I couldn’t get enough. 

“P-Please sir! Please…” he didn’t even know what to beg for anymore. I felt a little guilty. 

“Ros,” I whispered in his ear, “My name is Ros.” 

“Ros, please…” he tried again. My cock twitched at the sound of my name on his lips. 

I wanted to touch him some more. His clothes were in the way. 

He shivered when he felt my fingertips on the skin of his stomach. Peter was a plump boy, soft and round. 

“I like you, Peter,” I ran my tongue down the side of his neck. I must have found a nice spot because he flinched and tried to cringe away. I made a point to flick my tongue over it a second time. 

_“What’s your name, child?”_

_He glanced around like he wanted to run from me, but there was a part of him that fought it. He probably didn’t want to be rude to a stranger who had done nothing to warrant that sort of reaction… yet._

_“My-My name is Peter.”_

“That feel good? Hmm?” 

He sobbed in response. I felt a twang of guilt. He was terrified. I knew I shouldn’t tease him. 

Peter cried out when I bit down on his shoulder. I didn’t break the skin, but I was pretty sure he thought I was going to. 

“Sorry,” I murmured before I buried my face in his neck. 

I wasn’t going to get him to calm down. We were way beyond that. I figured I might as well get around to taking what I desired. 

_“It’s not safe for you to be out here alone. Maybe I should walk with you,” I grinned. I liked the way he smelled. I like the way he looked. He was soft, and I could see he was gentle._

_Some of the others might see him as a snack, but I already knew his proper place was on the end of my cock._

_“I… It’s not much further. Just down the road. I’ll… I’ll be fine.”_

_I almost wanted to laugh. The poor boy had no idea._

_He couldn’t see my ears or tail beneath my cape._

I let go of him, and it didn’t take him long to scramble away from me, just like I wanted. 

I pounced on him, flipping him onto his back and pinning his wrists. 

_Much better._

“I… I’m sorry,” he stammered. 

I grinned, “Don’t be.” 

His eyes were red and puffy, even terrified, he was still cute. I licked a tear off of his cheek before I leaned in, my lips hovering over his. 

“Have you ever done this before?” 

He just stared at me bewildered. I took that as a “no.” 

Softly, I kissed him. He didn’t fight, didn’t react at all. He lay there whimpering and unmoving until he realized I was trying to get his clothes off. That was when the fighting started again. 

“N-No!” Peter tried to pry my fingers from his shirt. When he realized that wasn’t going to work, he grabbed two handfuls of cloth like that could stop me. 

I tilted my head, “I want you naked, one way or another. If you don’t let me take these off, I’ll just rip them off of you.” 

He flinched, but averted his gaze as he released his grip. 

“That’s a good boy,” I got his shirt over his head, and tossed it to the side. It landed on top of his red cape. 

He stiffened when I reached to unfasten his trousers. 

“Don’t be scared of me. I’m not trying to hurt you.” 

He squeezed his eyes shut and muffled another sob. I hurried to remove the rest of his clothes. 

Naked, he covered his face with both hands. What was he so shy about? I liked what I saw. Maybe that was the problem… 

I wasn’t sure what to do. I wanted to run my hands all over him. I wanted to lick every inch of him. He had a pretty cock that I couldn’t help but want to play with. Images flashed through my mind… I bet he would look adorable while he begged me to let him cum. I was afraid I didn’t have time for all that though. 

I wasn’t sure how long it would take to come looking for him. What if someone happened upon the cottage? 

I started wishing I had just taken him home to play with him there. I wouldn’t have to worry about anyone interrupting us. 

It was too late though. We were halfway to where I wanted to be with him. I decided to hurry up and finish with him before I took him home with me. 

I was already hard. I started unfastening my own trousers. 

He finally looked at me again. I suppose he figured out what I was doing. He began to furiously shake his head. It seemed he couldn’t even find the words to protest. 

If I just shoved my cock in him, it was really going to hurt him. I owed him a little preparation at least before I took him. 

I slipped one hand under his knee, lifting one leg up just enough to expose his buttocks. Using my free hand, I placed my index finger into my mouth. I knew saliva wasn’t going to help much, but it had to be a little better than taking him dry. 

The sobbing began in earnest once again when I slipped my finger inside of him. It felt like every muscle in his body tensed. 

“Peter,” I tried to soothe him, “Please try to relax. I promise I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Please… Please take it out,” he barely managed to beg between the gut-wrenching sobs. 

“Just try not to clench down and it won’t be as bad, I promise.” 

He sniffled, and then took a deep breath. I could feel him trying to obey me. He was having a difficult time of it though. 

“I’ll-I’ll do it. I just…” he swallowed and tried taking a few more deep breaths it turned into sobbing again. 

It wasn’t going to work. He was terrified of me. I knew he was afraid he was going to die there. He wasn’t, but there wasn’t really any way I could convince him of that. 

He’d seen the blood trail. 

Peter figured out exactly what I did to his grandmother. But he wasn’t next. That boy was _created for mating_ , not eating. Well, not _that_ kind of eating at least. That gave me a good idea. 

Peter yelped when I flipped him onto his stomach. As soon as the shock wore off, he started pleading with me again. 

“N-No! Please, Ros! Please don’t make me!” 

I placed my hand on the back of his head, “I’m not going to do that to you right now, Peter.” 

“Then… Then what are you going to do to me?” he was quiet, his voice cracked as he spoke. 

I leaned in close so I could rasp in his ear, “I want to make you feel good, Peter.” 

Slowly, deliberately, I licked the back of his neck to emphasize my point. I made my way further down. 

“I’m going to use my tongue,” I announced. 

“For… For what?” he seemed to shrink inside himself. Timid was much better than scared out of his wits. 

“Like I said: make you feel good,” I chuckled. 

He threw me a wary look over his shoulder. 

I tried not to look too smug as I continued licking my way down his back. He flinched when I parted his buttocks. 

“You-You said…” 

“That I was going to use my tongue,” the not-looking-smug-thing stopped working. He finally seemed to understand what I was about to do to him. 

“I… I…” he turned his face away from me and buried it in his arm. 

I felt my face flush while I took a good like at him. 

Hurry up, I reminded myself. We didn’t have much time. 

I gave his asshole a slow, deliberate lick. He let out an adorable, high-pitched whimper. 

“D… Don’t…” 

When I slipped my tongue inside of him, I heard him suck in a deep breath. Was he really sure that he wanted me to stop? He didn’t have me convinced. 

I began to swirl my tongue around inside of him. 

“Ah! Mmn… S’embarassing… S-Stop…” 

There was no reason for the boy to feel that way. 

With my tongue still inside of him, I reach around and brushed my fingers against his cock. 

“Ah!” 

He was already getting hard. I decided to help him along there. 

“Ros… N… No…” he moaned. 

He seemed to have trouble with words after that. I continued using my tongue and my hands to bring him to the edge. 

He gave a deep, throaty moan before he tried to muffle his cries against his arm. It didn’t work as well as he’d hoped. 

Peter may not have _liked_ what I was doing to him, but he was still experiencing pleasure from it. 

I focused my efforts on stroking his cock. The faster we got the show on the road, the better off we were. Maybe it would be more accurate to say: the better off I would be. 

I gave him one more lick before I stopped. 

“Does it feel good?” 

Peter shrank into himself instead of answering. I figured that was a “yes.” 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Peter,” I rasped, “You’re so beautiful… I want you all to myself.” 

He stiffened and glanced at me over his shoulder. He was still crying. I knew I wasn’t in any place to comfort him. 

I tried anyway. 

“It will be okay, Peter. I don’t want to hurt you. I just… When I saw you… I wanted you.” 

He whimpered. I wasn’t sure if it was because of my words or my hands. I really had no way to tell because soon I felt him twitch, he came with the loudest cry yet. He collapsed underneath me, the most relaxed he’d been the whole time. 

“Peter…” 

He didn’t respond to his name. I climbed back up so that I could press my face against the back of his neck again. 

“Peter…?” 

He barely turned to face me, his cheeks a bright red. He didn’t say anything, but I had his attention. 

I wanted to be inside of him. I knew I couldn’t do that to him though, not there. Not like that… 

I could see it in his face… He thought he knew what was coming next. 

I had a better idea for the time being… 

He cried out in shock when I flipped him onto his back. I guess I startled him. 

“Peter…” 

I returned my attention to getting out of my own trousers. He was out of fight. He just squeezed his eyes closed and turned his face away. 

“Please… Just don’t…” 

“I’m not… I won’t put it in,” I kicked my trousers out of the way. 

He squinted at me as he tried to figure out where it was going. 

I was already hard, so I pressed his legs together. I think that was about the point it clicked for him. His cheeks flushed and turned his face away from me. 

There wasn’t much point in arguing about it. I could deal with it later. I slid my cock between his thighs. He winced but didn’t react very strongly at all. I guessed he felt that it was better than being sodomized. 

I went ahead and starting thrusting. I didn’t have to worry about hurting him like that. 

“Peter…” 

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. 

“I want you, Peter…” 

He swallowed. 

“Handsome boy…” I started moving faster. I preferred to take my time when I was mating, but there wasn’t much of a point. The only person who was going to be pleasured was me. Besides, I knew I needed to hurry up and get him home. I didn’t want anyone to take my mate away from me. 

“Don’t…” he sniffled and tried again, “Please don’t make fun of me…” 

My eyes narrowed and I turned his face toward mine, “I’m not.” 

The tone of my voice came out deadly serious. It seemed to get his attention. 

“I’m doing this because I think you’re handsome,” I leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I want you to be all mine.” 

I let out a low growl, “You _are_ mine.” 

Peter whimpered and shifted around. He tried to avert his eyes, and I released my hold so that he had the freedom to look away from me. 

I started moving faster, rubbing myself between his soft thighs. I finished myself off with a cry. 

“Peter…” 

Sheepishly, he glanced over at me. 

“We need to go home now,” I nuzzled at the nape of his neck and felt him shiver. 

He was mine. All mine. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Did you enjoy it? Are you upset with my kindergarten teacher for teaching me to read and write in the first place?


End file.
